Casinos typically offer consumers the opportunity to join loyalty programs and earn points towards rewards and special offers based upon the value of their wagers or bets whist in the casino. Currently, there are systems available that enable electronic data capture of a member's activity in a casino through the use of a loyalty card. Typically there are three main areas in a casino where consumers can accrue points based upon the amount they spend. The three main areas being the gaming machine area, the table game area and the non-gaming areas which include restaurants, bars, gift shops, etc.
In the gaming machine areas, casinos typically utilize software packages linked to card readers located on the gaming machines to monitor and record a players' activity on the gaming machine. Typically, players swipe their loyalty reward card through a card reader or insert their card into a card reader on the gaming machine prior to the commencement of play.
Similarly, in non-gaming areas of the casino, card readers are utilized at the point of purchase to record the amount spent by the member. The information recorded enables the casino to deliver to the member additional value, service and rewards based upon the amount spent and gambled by the member within the casino thus rewarding them for their loyalty to the casino.
Whilst the process of recording the amount spent and gambled by a member is relatively straightforward in gaming machine and non-gaming areas, the process is significantly more difficult and labour intensive at table game areas. When a member presents their loyalty reward card at a gaming table, the croupier will typically record the time that the member joins the table. Upon the member finishing at the table, the croupier will calculate the total time spent by the member at the table. In addition, the croupier will calculate the average number of hands played and the average number of bets placed by the member during the time period to estimate the total value of bets placed by the member during the period of play. Based upon this calculation, the member will be awarded a certain number of reward points.
A problem with allocating points to table game players in this manner is that the casino is at risk of providing more points than has actually been earned. In addition, the process is time consuming and overly burdensome on the croupier.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for allocating loyalty reward points that overcomes or ameliorates at least one of the problems of known systems and methods.
Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material formed part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art or other countries on or before the priority date of the claims herein.